


Talk to Me

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Without Me [22]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Bruce x Reader - Relationship
Series: Without Me [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361446
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Talk to Me

Smirking at him, you took it. “You know you’re already getting lucky tonight.” You teased him playfully as you opened it up.

“Wanted to make sure.” He teased back, letting you see the specially made necklace with his and the kids gemstones. You teared up, running your fingers over it. “We can add to it when the new baby is here.” He told you. 

"Put it on me?" You smiled tearfully at him. 

He nodded and walked around to do so. Once it was clasped, he kissed your neck. “I love you so much.” He said softly. 

“I love you more.” You smiled at him. “Thank you for this.” You squeezed his hand as he walked back to his seat.

“Of course.” He smiled, eating when the appetizers came. 

* * *

Walking back to your motel, you enjoyed the peace. “We need to go back to the Hole in the Wall some day.” You smiled. “It’s been too long.” You looked at him.

He nodded. “That would be a great date night.” He agreed. "Just wish Kyle was here to join us."

You both had a moment of silence for him. He came up from time to time, and both wished he was there to meet your kids. He would’ve been a great uncle. “He’d be happy for us.” You declared. 

“Very.” He kissed your knuckles. “We’ll go visit him again soon, okay?” 

You nodded. “Thank you.” You knew that was something that would be good for both of you. “Maybe leave some flowers.” You suggested.

“Definitely.” He nodded. “The best.” He agreed as you neared the hotel you were staying at. He stopped you right before going up to the walkway and kissed you lovingly, making you feel the same butterflies when you were first dating. You wrapped your arms around his neck, smiling against his lips. He pulled you flush against him. “Mm, better get you inside before we get arrested for public indecency.” He slapped your backside, making you giggle. 

“You better.” You pecked his lips. “I expect a full night of sexy time, Mr. Wayne.” You took his hand and dragged him into the lobby.

“I hope I can live up to that.” He chuckled. “I’ll certainly be trying.” He led you into the elevator, his arm around your waist. 

You laughed and kissed his cheek, leaning into him. 

* * *

Pulling up to Bruce’s parents house, you were looking forward to seeing your babies. You hadn’t told them you were coming, eager to surprise. Slipping out, you waited for Bruce to walk around the car. 

He took your hand and led you through the side door, listening in. He could hear the kids laughing, making him smile. You both tiptoed into the den. Charlie did a double take. “Mommy!” She stood and ran over to you. 

Beckett gasped and ran as well, jumping into Bruce’s arms. “Daddy!” He clung to him. 

Alfred smiled at you all. “Such a wonderful surprise.” He got up. “They’ve been a delight.”

“Alfred is the best!” Beckett smiled. "Did you know he knows karate?!"

“Does he?!” Bruce gasped. "He never told me that!" He looked at Alfred.

Alfred chuckled. “Of course I did, Mr. Wayne. You were much too young, however.” He pointed out. 

You smirked at your husband. "One more reason Alfred is awesome."

Alfred grinned. “Thank you, Mrs. Wayne.” He said, sounding proud. "I shall gather their things. Unless you would like to stay for dinner?"

Bruce looked at you hopeful and you smiled. “Yeah, we can.” You nodded. "Like we could turn that down!" You chuckled.

The kids cheered and Alfred beamed. He chuckled, enjoying having them around. “I do adore them.”

Bruce grinned and went to sit on the couches with them. "We missed you guys."

“Miss you, too!” Charlie smiled. “We had fun. Did you?” She climbed into his lap.

He nodded as she cuddled to him. “We did, but we couldn’t be without you guys too long.” He said as you pulled out the gift for Alfred. 

Beckett hugged your arm to him tightly as you did so. "We got you something, Alfred."

“Oh dear, you didn’t have to do that.” He smiled. 

"You work hard, and deserve it." You told him, handing him a book. "I thought you'd enjoy this."

He beamed and took it. “I am sure I will love it.” He looked over the cover. “Oh, I truly will.” He smiled. “Thank you, Mrs. Wayne.” He said softly.

“Of course, Alfred.” You smiled at him. 

* * *

Thomas got home just before dinner, surprised to see the two of you. “How lovely.” He smiled. “Early end to your trip?” He asked, giving you a hug. “Did you enjoy it?”

“We missed our babies.” You giggled. “It was very fun.” You nodded. “Relaxing.” You smiled. “You and Martha should do a weekend soon.” You said easily. “Take a couple days to spend together.”

He chuckled. “Perhaps.” He nodded. “Do I need to get dinner ordered?” 

“Already done, Mr. Wayne.” Alfred assured. “It will be here in twenty minutes.”

“Wonderful.” He beamed and said hello to the little ones. “It’s been wonderful having them here.” He smiled. “Keeps me young.” He lifted Charlie as she ran over and put her arms up.

“Gampa is the best!” Charlie beamed. “He’s so fun!” She giggled as he tickled her.

“Fun? That’s new.” Bruce teased his father. “Mr. Work.” He smirked.

Thomas chuckled. “Your mother has made me come home earlier. She’s wary of my new assistant. Though I assured her that’s nonsense.” He sighed. “She’s a lesbian either way.” He shrugged. “And not your mother.” Bruce raised his eyebrows at that but didn’t say anything. 

“It’s understandable to get worried sometimes.” You smiled, siding with her just a bit. “But you’re a gentleman.” You chuckled. “I can’t see you ever chasing someone.”

Thomas chuckled. “Thank you. I don’t have the energy.” He softly joked. “Anyways, Charlie, go play with your brother. I’d like to go see your grandmother to suggest a weekend.” 

She nodded and wiggled down. “Cookies?” She asked Alfred. Bruce looked uncomfortable for a moment as Thomas left. You rubbed his leg, making a note to talk to him later. 

“If your parents don’t mind.” Alfred tapped Charlie’s nose. 

"After dinner." You told her gently. She pouted but nodded and went to continue coloring with Beckett. Bruce kissed your temple, his arm around your shoulders. 

* * *

“So, what’s up with you? You looked uncomfortable at your parent’s earlier.” You rubbed his back. 

He chewed on his lip for a moment. “It’s just a silly worry.” He sighed. 

You rubbed over his shoulders. “Talk to me.”

“This isn’t the first time mom’s been worried about his assistant.” He said softly. “I mean clearly this one doesn’t mean anything considering her sexuality, but the others?” He shrugged. “What if she’s not worried for nothing?” 

You bit your lip. “Babe, if I didn’t know Tiffany, I’d worry. Not because I don’t trust you, but because I wouldn’t trust her not to try something.” You admitted. “It’s probably less about your dad, and more about them. It’s a woman thing.” You shrugged. 

He nodded. “I hope so. I told him to get a guy assistant but…” He shrugged. “Just hate that mom worries.” 

"There aren't many men out to be an assistant. Which is stupid, a job is a job." You shrugged. "I hate it, too." 

He sighed and hugged you. “I hope I never make you feel like that.” He said, knowing it would kill him.

“It helps that I'm friends with your coworkers.” You smiled. "They're all great. And Tiffany is a sweetheart. Don't ever let her go." You teased.

“Yes, ma’am.” He smiled, feeling better now. "Enough about that."

You were glad you helped him. "Shower and bed?" 

“Yep. Long shower.” He winked. "Get all those kinks out." He smirked.

You snorted. “Smooth.” You tugged him anyway. 

* * *

You all but tackled Bruce when he walked in the door one night. “Guess what?”

“Kids are in bed early?” He grinned, hands on your hips. 

“Well, that...and ...what have we been wanting the past few months?” You beamed.

It took him half a second before he was lifting you. “Yes!” He cheered. You wrapped your arms around him, while shushing him. You didn’t want him waking up the kids. He smiled widely against you. “I’m so happy.” He kissed all over your face. 

“I’m about 9 weeks along.” You told him happily. “Everything’s okay right now.” You smiled. “My first appointment is next week.” 

He sighed happily. “I’ll take off.” He promised. “I did not expect this when I got home. A kiss, sure. Maybe some flirting. But this is the best.”

You giggled. “I’m happy I could surprise you.” You ran your hand through his hair.

He crouched and kissed your middle. “Hi, baby.” He smiled. “I’m your daddy. And you are so loved.” He hugged your waist. “Your siblings are going to love you, too.” He stood up. “When do you want to tell everyone?”

“12 weeks?” You rubbed his chest, always feeling safer with that number. “Give us time to plan something sweet? Just our parents, Maryanne, the kids, and Nick?” 

He nodded. “And Alfred?” He smiled. 

“And Alfred.” You pecked his lips. 

He lifted you again. “Let’s have ice cream to celebrate.” He carried you to the kitchen, setting you on the counter. He grabbed two spoons before grabbing the carton of your favorite flavor. “I’m thinking it’s another boy.” He noted. “You?”

You hummed. “I actually agree.” You nodded. “Not that I would mind. Another cute little Wayne boy running around.” You smiled as Beckett was an exact mini Bruce. "And you have to admit, those tiny suits are adorable."

He grinned. “They are. I don’t mind either way. Charlie is cute.” He said. "Those little dresses."

You nodded. “We’ll be happy either way.” You beamed. Leaning forward, you pecked his lips.

He smiled against you and kissed you lovingly. "Fuck, I'm lucky." He muttered.

You giggled and nipped his lip. “We’re lucky.” 

* * *

"Damn it, Bruce." You muttered, picking up his dirty socks from the floor. “It’s not that far from the hamper.” You tossed them in. This pregnancy seemed different in that you were more irritable. It didn’t take much to get you cranky. And he had rubbed you the wrong way the past few days. Some new projects came up resulting in late nights, which had created some bickering. You were nearly 17 weeks pregnant, and just wanted time with your husband. Currently you were doing laundry, again, and called Bruce for his lunch. You rolled your eyes when he didn't answer.

Charlie came running in to ask you to peel her orange. Sighing, you took it. "Come on, let's go get you a plate."

She followed you happily. “We picking up broder?” 

You nodded. "Soon, Charlie." You smiled softly.

She nodded and sucked on her orange once it was peeled. She kicked on the chair when Bruce called you back a few later. 

“What?” He answered your hello with. 

"Seriously? That's how you're going to answer me?" You asked him. “I was just checking in to make sure my husband got something to eat for his busy day, but never mind.” You sighed. "Will we be graced with your presence at dinner?"

He sighed. “I’m sorry.” He told you. “And I’m going to try, this deadline is killing me.” He groaned. "I told Dad I'm taking a week off after this crap."

You sighed as well. “I know you’re stressed and I’m sorry. I’m just trying to make it easier.” You told him. “I love you, and I’ll see you tonight. I’ll put dinner in the microwave if you don’t make it, okay?” 

“Okay, thank you. I love you and the kids. Sorry again.” He sighed. “Send me pictures?” 

“Will do.” You promised. Sighing, the pair of you hung up and looked at Charlie. “How’s take out sound for dinner?” You asked, earning a grin and a nod. 

“Yeah, yeah!” She cheered. 

Chuckling, you put your phone in your purse, as you'd be leaving soon to get Beckett. "Maybe get daddy something while we're out?" 

“Like a present?” She asked cutely. 

"Exactly. He's been working so hard for us!" You crouched the best you could.

“Yay!” She hugged you. “Get stuffy?!” She asked, hopeful. 

You hugged her back. “You want a new stuffy?” You asked, earning a nod. “If you guys can be good, yes.”

“We will! We will!” She promised. 

* * *

It had been a couple hours since Bruce got off the phone with you when Tiffany rushed in. “Mr. Wayne. There’s a situation at the mall.” She licked her lips. “Your wife and kids are there.” 

“What?” He stood. “A situation?! Are they okay?” He rushed to see her computer. His heart was racing in his chest. 

“Hostages.” She said, letting him have her area. “I spotted her when they showed a camera shot from a balcony or something.” 

He instantly clenched his jaw and ran a hand through his hair. His mind was racing as he quickly read the headline and the reporter speaking. “He’s...he’s going to detonate if he doesn’t get what he wants?” He whispered. “What does he want?” He grabbed the phone, planning to offer up whatever money they wanted, his eyes never leaving the screen.

She sighed. “He wants his old job back.” She explained. “They’ve been negotiating for an hour. He’s unstable.” She told him. 

“This? Over a damn  _ job _ ?!” He pointed. 

She nodded sadly. “I’m so sorry, Bruce.” She wished that there was something that she could do, but she was just some secretary. 

“Fuck.” He ground out, starting to dial the police. He’d tell the bastard he would give him a job long enough to save you and the kids, and then he’d be arrested. Just as he was about to hit the last number, the bomb went off. Tiffany screamed, but all Bruce could hear was static. He stepped away from the desk, staring at the computer as the camera from the helicopter went around the cloud of smoke and fire. 

The headlines instantly said at least over 200 were gone. Security locked down Wayne Enterprises as Bruce slid down the wall. In one moment, his entire world was gone. And he’d barely seen any of you the past week. He began hyperventilating as it hit him. He just lost his entire family. He barely recognized his father when he was suddenly consoling him. 

“Breath, Bruce.” He said, trying to keep calm himself.

“They’re gone.” He said. “They’re gone!” He sobbed, wheezing slightly. “She was pregnant!” He yelled the best that he could.

Thomas’ heart broke further as he hugged him. “I know. I’m so sorry, son.” He felt Bruce grip the back of his coat, like he did when he was small, and scared. There was nothing he could do to help him but be there, and it was the worst feeling in the world. He’d give anything to get you and the kids back.


End file.
